Why?
by Nightbringer3000
Summary: Mokie asks Seto a bunch of dumb questions.This will be very funny don't trust me.


Why?

By: Nightbringer3000

Chapter 1 Whats that mean?

Intro

This story is about Mokuba asking Seto many dumb questions. This will be Super funny. Don't trust me. :

In Seto and Mokuba's mansion

"Seto, Why is the grass green?" Mokuba started off.

Seto started off "Because in plants there is chlorophyll that they take in from the sun and in a plant cell there are organelles called chloroplasts that have the chlorophyll. And that results in making the grass green."

"HUH? What does all that meen?" Mokuba was REALLY confused.

"The grass is green because it is. You dope." Seto was typing on his laptop.

"Okay. What will happen if I press the Enter button?" Mokuba pressed it.

"Why the heck did you do that!!" Seto was mad now all his ideas for the Duel Disk 3000 were lost now.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mokuba was worried

"Oh yes you did you ruined my blueprint for my Duel Disk" Seto was very angry.

"But it was an ACCIDENT!" Mokuba was crying.

"You little dumb ass you will be sorry when I'm through with you!" Seto stomped back up to his office.

"One more thing." Mokuba said "Remember you saved it" So cliked around and found Seto's documents. He opened it up and found a file called IMPORTANT THINGS. So Mokuba looked in that file and found DUEL DISK 3000 IDEAS.

"Seto!!! I found it" Mokuba was very proud.

Seto came walking in and on his laptop screen there was Duel Disk 3000 Ideas. "Mokuba! Did you do this?" He called.

"Yep remember you saved it after each idea!" Mokuba was SUPER proud now. "Seto why is every one of your files in Caps Lock??"

"Because it is"

"Why?"

"Because it is!" Seto started to get angry.

"Why?"

"Goddammit because it is!" Seto was VERY mad now.

"Okay. Why?"

"Go to bed NOW Mokuba or you'll be late for school tomorrow." Seto was REALLY pissed off.

The Next Day

Mokuba was upset the next day because all the boy did sports and the girls did cheerleading and stuff.

"Seto" Mokuba whined.

"What the bloody Hell do you want now?" Seto was still mad for no reason.

"Can I please join a sports team everyone's doing it!"

"Hell no." Seto was starting to get pissed off again.

"Why? Can I at least try to do one?" Mokuba was still whining.

"I said NO." Seto was VERY mad.

"Can I please try soccer or basketball?" Mokuba was whining even more.

"Listen Mokuba it's very hard to be a busy man like me. And you suck at PE And you would have to find your own transportation. And lastly I still can't drive." Seto's lecture went on and on and on.

"Pwetty Pweese?" Mokuba was very sadly.

"OK I guess we'll try soccer." Seto was still pissed off.

"YIPPY! Thanks big brother!" Mokuba went running to Noah's room.

Knock knock. Mokuba went in Noah's room.

"Hey wassup big bro noe?" Mokuba looked TOO happy.

"Whaddaya want Mokie?" Noah looked pale.

"I am going to be on a soccer team!"

"Wicked awesome." Noah wasn't pale anymore.

"Uh. What IS soccer? All this time in the Virtual Reality World made me forget about half of what I know." Noah was pale again.

"It's a sport where you kick a ball around a field and try to get it in the opponent's goal." Mokuba explained.

"Oh is that what's on the Olympics right now?" Noah was amazed at how good they were.

"Yep that's it alright, I am going to be just like them!" Mokuba was SUPER happy as a matter of fact a little TOO happy.

Later on in the kitchen Seto was plying Generation Sandwich and the sandwich was Tea and him the time flew by.

A few minutes later Mokuba came down the stairs screaming BLOODY MURDER!!!!! And you could see why because he had HOT PINK hair!

"Seto! Noah said he'd make my hair blacker but he made it HOT PINK!" Mokuba started to cry "And he said it would last for 1 YEAR!"

"Don't worry Mokie I will die Noah's hair DARK PURPLE!!!

Muahahahahah!" Seto was smirking.

"Hahahahaha Now Mokuba has PINK hair! I love jokes because this one was the best one yet." Noah was very happy. A little too happy.

Later on that night Seto was asleep so Noah and Mokuba decided to do their stuff. They did the water trick when you put your victim's hands in warm and cold water and then they pee.

Seto woke up the next morning and he noticed he wet the bed "Eww that's gross, wait a minute it's probably Mokuba and Noah's fault their dirty rotten tricks won't fool me."

Mokie and Noah were acting like angels downstairs. When Seto came down Mokie said "So, Seto did you wet the bed last night?" "Yeah did you?" Noah added in.

"What did you do?" Seto was acting nice.

"We didn't do anything!" They replied.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!!" Seto was SUPER angry now.

"WE did the water trick." Noah said.

"Why?" Seto was still mad.

"Because we thought it would be funny." Mokie replied.

"Well you are grounded for 2 weeks. No internet, telephones, friends over, and NO TV AT ALL!" Seto was VERY angry now.

"Ok we'll listen for a change."

**AN: Will Mokie and Noah REALLY listen? Find out in Chapter 2! I Like Toast I Eat It With Butter and Eggs I Like Toast! See you in the next chapter! Bye! From NB3000. Could you please review?**


End file.
